What Once Was
by LittleVala
Summary: “Oh boy” was all that came from Daniel as he picked the girl in the heap of clothes on the ground, up, and raced her to the infirmary.
1. What Once Was

Name: What once was

Summary: "Oh boy" was s all that came from Daniel as he picked the girl in the heap of clothes on the ground, up, and raced her to the infirmary.

Rating: PG-13 for some language

Disclaimer: I do not own my lovely stargate shows I so dearly wish I could posses. The characters are going to be put back don't worry.

A/N: Takes place after the battle with the Ori. WE WON. Yay! Ok so we only won in my mind but so what?

"Vala don't touch things. How many times do I have to tell you that." Daniel hissed, as he took an artifact from her hands, and set it back down on his desk where it belonged, as his paperweight. He was easily angered lately. And Vala was not a happy camper with the way he was acting.

"Daniel! You're acting like a two year old, now knock it off, before I'm forced to make you stop!" she raised her voice, to almost a shouting tone. It was their first really fight in over a month. They'd gotten along better after the War ended, but they had pent up rage now, that they were going to release onto each other.

"You make me? Ha, you know that's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time." He didn't smile. She knew he was being sarcastic. But the look in his eyes made her back up into one of the tables in the lab they were in. Daniel had been diligently reading the ancient text on a new toy of Sam's. The device rocked in the cradle it had been placed in. After three rocks, it tumbled out of its holder, and rolled onto the ground, cracking open.

A blue light filtered into the room. Daniel put his hands up to shield his eyes from the light, while Vala stared at it amazed, and mesmerized by it. The light quickly changed from blue to red. It flashed, and turned off. When Daniel opened his eyes, he saw Vala on the ground. Only it wasn't Vala exactly. It was she in child form.

"Oh dear." Was all that came from Daniel as he picked the girl in the heap of clothes on the ground, up, and raced her to the infirmary. When he got there he immediately called for doctor Lam. Dr. Lam came rushing out of her office to a bewildered Dr. Jackson.

"Dr. Jackson who's this?" She asked confused, put instructed the nurses to put the child onto one of the beds while she listened to Daniel's story.

"It's Vala. We were fighting in the lab, and she stepped backwards hitting the table the device was on .It fell off, and cracked open. I shielded my eyes from it, but I'm guessing Vala didn't, and when I opened my eyes, she was a kid." Daniel took in a long deep breath, and then held it. Dr. Lam was in complete shock.

"You're kidding me right?" The look from Daniel, told her he wasn't kidding. "Oh wow. I'll run some tests, but you are going to tell the General." She ordered Daniel.

"Tell me what Doctor?" The general's of this base seemed to have specially trained ears. It's either that or the SGC grapevine got a whole bunches faster. Walter, had been picking up the pace lately.

"This, General," Dr. Lam pointed to the sleeping child who was now in just an oversized to shirt, "is Vala Mal Doran."


	2. The Bond

Disclaimer: Don't own them, yadda, yadda, put them back when I'm done…maybe.

Previously: "This, General," Dr. Lam pointed to the sleeping child who was now in just an oversized to shirt, "is Vala Mal Doran."

"This can't be Ms. Mal Doran. It's a child!" The general countered, his face turning to a light shade of red. It was the one thing that was the same between Hammond and Landry; they were easily angered. Lam didn't have time to reply, for the small figure on the bed started moving.

"Mom?" Vala called out in her child voice. Obviously not remembering anything of her adult life. Vala looked around her, and sat up, but as she did she realized she was no longer on Sitara. Obviously the Goa'uld had taken her. She jumped down off the bed and ran into Lam's office locking the door.

The three adults, alarmed by the rapid movements, were bewildered until they realized she had locked herself into Carolyn's office. The adults moved to the door, attempting to lure her back out.

"Oh sweetie, it's all right we aren't going to hurt you. Ok? We just want to talk to you. I promise no one will arm you." Carolyn sweetly talked to the scared girl leaning up against the door on the other side.

"Please will you come out and talk to us. No one's going to harm you." This time Daniel tried to coax Vala out of hiding.

"No, You're Goa'ulds. You're trying to trick me. GO AWAY." The stern small voice came from the other side. Daniel and Carolyn sighed, they had some notion this might happen.

"You two keep trying to get her to come out. I have a phone call to make." With a sigh of his own, Landry walked out of the infirmary, and back down to his office. It was always the quiet days that were dangerous.

-4 hours later-

Sam sat just outside Dr. Lam's office with a tray of food for Vala, who had requested the refreshment. But she had refused to come out if there was someone outside waiting to snatch her in the act of taking the food.

"Just leave it in front of the door, and walk away lady." Vala ordered. Sam set down the tray and walked away, but not out the door. So when Vala unclick the lock, Sam sprang into action. She grabbed Vala, up, and then scouted the tray inside the office. Vala was kicking and screaming like a madwoman…or child in her case.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she shrieked, and beat her fists against Sam's back. Once Sam had everything inside the office, the door blocked and Vala on the ground, the angry child calmed somewhat, but was still steaming.

"Now, see I wouldn't have had to do that if you would've just come out and talked to us. So now, we have to talk in here, where I have you trapped." Sam smiled triumphantly. "Now what's you're name?" Sam already knew, but she wanted to make sure Vala still knew.

"It's Vala. Vala Mal Doran." She answered, and stole the tray of food away from the ground at Sam's feet.

"Vala, how old are you?"

"I'm 6 and half. How old are you?" She replied, as she started to munch on the PB&J sandwich. "What is this? We don't have this on Sitara." Obviously impressed by the sandwich, she started taking it apart. The contents of the sandwich orange/brown, and some weird substance that was purple.

"6 and half. Good age." Sam took a seat in front of the door. Vala seemed to be more comfortable with Sam now. "It's peanut butter and jelly. It's something we have here on earth. Sitara? Is that where you lived?"

"You would know where I lived. You're a Goa'uld aren't you?" Vala hissed. After inspecting the sandwich she further proceeded to finish eating it.

"Oh gosh no. No one here is a Goa'uld. Everyone here despises the Goa'uld. We're the Tau'ri, or humans." Sam replied correcting the little girl. Vala's eyes got wide with excitement.

"The Tau'ri. I've heard of them. But they were under Ra, aren't you?" Sam had to hand it to Vala; she was a smart little kid.

"No we overthrew him, a long time ago. Now do you trust me enough, to take you out of here?" Sam asked standing up and holding her hand out to Vala. Vala stared at her tray, but nodded her head. She carefully took Sam's hand, incase Sam had any more surprises planned for her.

"No more picking me up though." She said sternly, and opened the door, where a few nurses were.

A/N: Now review kids!


	3. Trouble With kids

A/N: Thank you ever so much for your reviews. It makes me want to write more.

-2 days later-

"Have we made any progress on restoring Vala, to her original age?" The general asked Sam and Daniel. Sam looked stumped, and Daniel looked mega tired.

"Well Sir, the box itself contains nothing, so I don't see how it could've changed her." Sam said. She, too, had bags under her eyes, but they weren't as big as Daniel's. "I'm sorry sir, but I need to run more tests."

"The writing on the box is in code, and is a mix of many different languages. So far I've been able to translate 'grow up' and that's it. So it does have something to do with aging and growing up." Daniel explained his findings to the General.

"I don't want to grow up. Being a grown up is no fun." Vala whined, and resituated herself on Sam's lap. The little girl went back to attempt to color inside the lines like any normal 6 year old.

"Well you'd better hurry. Vala has been terrorizing so many guards; I think they might just go insane. I'm advising you to keep a stricter eye on here Dr. Jackson and Colonel Carter." The general ordered them, and retreated into his office. Sam and Daniel gave each other an exasperated look.

"Sam, I'm hungry." Vala looked up at Sam, with pleading eyes.

"You just ate Vala." Sam replied, patting the girl on the head.

"But I'm hungry again." She whined now.

"Alright, I'll take you to get some food." Daniel interrupted, and picked Vala up, hauling her off to the Mess Hall.

-Mess Hall-

"Vala, I said no chocolate." Daniel told her as she had snuck off to the desert bar again, and picked up a slice of chocolate cake. Vala pouted, and looked quite disappointed.

"Put I hate all the healthy food! I want desert!" She whined, and disobeyed Daniel, by taking a bite out of the cake, then shoving the rest in Daniel's face and storming out of the mess hall. The Sf's at lunch, all stared at Daniel covered in chocolate.

"VALA, get back here, right this instant!" Daniel demanded, as he cleaned off his face, and followed the little girl. He soon caught up with her, and picked her up off the ground. "Why, did you do that?"

"Because you're mean." She stuck her tongue out at him. "And grumpy."

"I am not."

"Are too"

"Gee Daniel, what are you two arguing about." Mitchell came up behind the two, amused as they were still fighting the same as if they were adults. Vala took this opportunity, and freed herself from Daniel's grasp. Once free she kicked him, and ran off yet again.

"God she's strong for a 6 year old." Daniel rubbed her leg where she had kicked him.

-Sam's Office-

Vala, ever so sneakily, crept into Sam's lab, and sat upon one of the stools. Sam was busy at the computer, her back turned to the door.

"Why's Dr. Jackson so mean?" Vala asked. Sam jumped at the tiny voice creeping up on here.

"Oh you scared me. What do you mean, mean? He's a nice guy; you just have to not make him…mad. What did you do?" Sam said realizing Vala must have done something to him. Vala looked innocent.

"I shoved cake in his face, cause he wouldn't let me have it, and then I kicked him, ma'am." She always told the truth when she was little, which was amazing. When she was little she was a bad liar, and nicer then she was as an adult, but she also had a short fuse.

"You shoved cake in his face? Oh you're going to get it." Sam taunted, and smiled at the little girl. Sam believed Daniel did believe it, after all Vala was a little child, and a girl, you don't take cake away from a little girl.

"No I'm not. You'll protect me…right?" Vala looked pleadingly at Sam, and Sam just smiled, as Daniel came in behind Vala, and grabbed her from behind tickling her. Vala let out short giggling shrieks as she gasped for air between tickling. After a couple minutes of tickling, Daniel let her go, and she panted heavily.

"Not fair!" she complained, but was still smiling.

"Oh it was perfectly fair. Now tell Daniel you're sorry about what you did to him." Sam instructed the little girl, and gave her a slight nudge. Vala furrowed her brow, but looked at Daniel.

"I'm sorry, for smushing chocolate cake in your face, and kicking you." She said quietly. She hated apologizing, it made her feel bad, and she didn't like that feeling.

"I forgive you." Daniel smiled, and mussed up her hair a bit. She frowned and fixed it quickly. "Sam have you made any progress?' He asked turning their conversation adult wise.

"Actually I have." Sam opened the box but nothing happened. "We all act our age, right?"

"Right…except Vala, who acts like a kid." Daniel pieced it together.

"Exactly, that's why it only affected her. So I'm guessing she has to start acting like a grown up, or she won't grow up." Both adults looked at the child, who was completely dazed, and had no clue of what they were talking about.

"Why do I get the feeling that's going to be very tricky to do." Daniel sighed.

"I never said it was going to be easy."

A/N: Do you know where the review button is? If you do, please be sure to click it!


	4. A Child's life

A Child's life

"I don't want to wear this. It's old lady looking!" Vala hissed, and ripped off the tiny suit, tailored just for her. Sg-1 thought dressing her to look older, would hopefully make her act older. No such luck.

"Vala you have to wear it." Daniel pleaded, and picked the clothes up off the ground.

"I don't want to." Vala screeched. Daniel raised his hand in exasperation. As soon as Daniel did this Vala coward, and her lip trembled. She quickly grabbed hold of his leg, and started crying.

"Please don't beat me. I'll wear it see!" she grabbed the clothes from his hands and put them back on. "I'll grow to like it." She smiled depressingly through her tears. Daniel was shocked at the sudden change in attitude.

"Oh no, no. I'm not going to beat you. I would never do that, does you're daddy do that?" Daniel asked, her. He bent down to her lever, making eye contact with her. Vala, avoided eyes contact, and looked at the ground.

"No, my daddy would never beat me. But my step-mother Adria does." Her lower lip trembled again. She hugged him, her small arms wrapping around behind his neck. "I promise I'll wear it." She told him, wanting to make him happy.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to." Daniel said, and pulled out of the hug. He started taking off her suit jacket, but Vala tugged it back.

"I'll wear it." Her tone was firm, and final, and Daniel definitely didn't feel like arguing with the 6 year old.

"Alright." Daniel gave in, and led her to the briefing room. "Everyone. Vala."

"She's actually wearing that outfit. How'd you get her to do that?" Cameron pointed out. Teal'c circled the little girl, as if it was some sort of trick.

"Long story, but she's wearing. What else do we need to do?" The archeologist was ready to have _his _adult Vala back. Whoa…wait…back up his? When did he ever call her his Vala? Oh boy.

"Well I guess she needs to make some adult choices." Sam spoke up. "Hey Vala, what do you want to have for dinner. Carrots, green beans, and chicken, or chocolate cake." Sam new it wasn't really a choice an adult would have to answer, but she was 6 how adult acting did she have to be? Vala's eyes grew wide at the mention of chocolate cake.

"Chocolate cake? Where!" In an instant Vala started searching the room carefully.

"Ok so we still have to work on acting like a proper adult."

A/N: This on is kind of short, but I should have the next chapter up in a couple minutes. YAY!


	5. Overnight

Overnight

-The Next Day-

Daniel knocked on the door to Vala's quarters. He expected a little girl to open the door, but to his surprise there was a teenager.

"Uh hi, who are you, and how'd you get here?" Daniel asked her. Was this some kind of joke? He looked around himself quickly, the guard wasn't snickering, our attempting to stifle a laugh, so it obviously wasn't. "Vala?" The girl looked nervous and didn't know what to do.

"How do you know who I am? Where am I? Who are you?" her eyes darted around, her hands tightened the knot on the white bathrobe around her. Daniel shifted his weight uneasily.

"Can you just stay here? I'll be right back." Daniel quickly fled the scene, and hurried to gather Sg-1 together.

"She's a teenager? Well that's closer to an adult." Sam was stumped. What had made the change in growth?

"Now we're dealing with a teenager, with hormone imbalances." The general was given curious looks from Sg-1. "I had teenage kids before, or do I need to remind Dr. Lam is my daughter?" They eyes quickly adverted, to looking somewhere else. "Just keep her in check at all times, no doubt it'll be worse now that she's a teen."

"I'd better go check on her again." Daniel started for the door.

"Um Daniel. She doesn't know where she's at obviously clothe less." Sam reminded him. "I'll go check on her." With that Sam headed to the quarters in A1.

Once again the door flung open to the same black haired teenage girl as earlier. The white bathrobe still tightly closed around her figure. "Can you tell me what's happening?" The girl seemed to be on the verge of tears. Now this was totally a different side of Vala.

Sam walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "Um there's some clothes in the drawers over their, they should have you're size in their." Vala nodded her head, and took the clothes out of the top drawer, and changed in the bathroom.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" She asked again. Vala sat next to Sam, on the bed.

"Well you see you're on a base, on Earth, where, we, the Tau'ri live. We are no longer, and haven't been for some time, under Ra's control. It's is the year 2006. And that's all you're allowed to know. I wish I could tell you more, but no such luck." Sam explained to the frightened teen. "How old are you?" The question needed to be asked.

"I'm 15, I'll be 16 in a month." Vala replied, but before Sam could ask another question another knock sounded at the door. Sam got up and answered it.

"Hey Daniel. She doesn't remember anything from her child experience here. She's 15 though, so definitely a teenager." Sam informed him of what she learned. Daniel's eyes drifted past Sam to Vala. Vala looked a bit shook up, and was fiddling with a couple things on the dresser.

"Ah. Well I brought some food, incase she got hungry for breakfast." Daniel handed over the tray to Sam. Sam gratefully took it and brought it inside. Daniel followed Sam in.

"Vala This is Daniel Jackson, and I'm Samantha Carter. We're here to help you adjust to living on earth." Sam smiled at Vala happily. Vala turned around, and almost instantly fell in love with Daniel, just like when she had been an adult.

A/N: Review? Yes.


	6. Hidden Truth

Hidden Truth

"What is this?" Vala asked, as she poked her fork at the jell-o. The blue jell-o jiggled at the touch. It amused Vala, to no extent. It was an interesting food…and she was to eat it! "How do you expect me to eat this, if it moves? I do not eat creatures alive." She pushed the jell-o away disgusted that they were making her eat this.

"No it's not alive. Not at all. It jiggles because of its texture. There's no animal in it at all. I promise." Daniel showed her by eating some jello of his own. "See anything I eat is good, because I'm a picky eater." Teenage Vala amazed Daniel. She was so nice, and kind, and obedient. Very unlike adult Vala, and little Vala. Something must have happened in her past that made her change her personality so many times.

"Why do you look at me, like I'm something to study?" Vala noticed his look, and zipped the jacket up. She did not enjoy the look was giving her, although part of her did. She pushed it to the back of her mind. Then it hit her, Quetesh was coming soon to her home planet. "Oh no." was all she said, before she fled Daniel, and the guards. She made it quickly to the gate room, and stood on the platform.

"Please! Dial my planet! We must save them all from Quetesh. She is coming to choose a new host, and it was rumored my little sister was going to be it. Please you have to help me!" The guards surrounded her, put she shoved them away. Why do you not listen? You say you're here to help me, so do so!" She shoved away more guards.

"Vala, please calm down. We can't dial you're planet. It was destroyed many years ago." Daniel rushed into the gate room after her. "Please, just come with me. I'll explain it all." Daniel held out his hand to her. She glared at him, and shoved him back just like the rest.

"It wasn't destroyed years ago. Only days ago, I was there! Eating supper with mother and father. Now Dial the Plata gate!" She cursed in an unknown language under her breath. "Do it now I demand you to do it now!" She stomped her foot on the metal of the ramp.

"Vala, tomorrow…we...we'll take you throw to your planet. Alright?" not particularly satisfied, completely Vala stormed out of the gate room and to her quarters. Daniel, side and followed the steaming black haired girl. He knocked on the door, a few seconds after it was slammed in his face.

"Go away, you're not here to help me. You just want to take advantage of me, and place more lies within my head." She hissed from the other side of the door.

"I just want to talk. I promise that's it. Just talk to me for a couple minutes, that's all I want." Daniel tried to reason with her. The door opened a crack. Vala sat down on the bed, her knees gathered up to her chest,

"I need to save my family. They need me. My little sister needs me. Please you have to help me. I don't want to be with out them in their time of need." She looked at him, her eyes begging him, pleading him, willing him to do as she says.

"You care for you're family a whole bunch don't you?" Daniel moved into the room, and sat next to her on the bed. His hands in his lap, his eyes on the floor. It was about time he learned the truth about Vala's past.

"Only my little sister, which I can't do anymore. I lied to you. I'm very sorry. But Quetesh is not coming for my sister, but she is coming for me. She requested me, and if I am not there to be her knew host, she will kill my whole village. I need to save my people, even if it costs me my life." She explained to him. Daniel pulled her into a hug.

"I'll help you don't worry." Daniel rubbed her back comfortingly.


	7. The Truth of The Matter

Name: The Truth of The Matter

"We were to late. It's gone." Vala for once in her life at the SGC let tears flow freely down her paling face. "Quetesh killed them. Horrid is she." She spat on the ground, and then raced down the city street towards a large house upon a hill. Well actually the remains of a large house on a hill. Promptly, she stepped over the burned down wall, and into what looked like a family room.

"Was this your house?" Daniel asked. He had sprinted after her to, make sure she didn't hurt herself. He wanted little Vala to still be able to grow up into adult Vala. Even if said adult Vala was quite a nuisance he'd grown to love.

"Yes it was." She shuddered, and stood. Something was wrong. Before she could say anything, her body burst into a bright blue light. When the light disappeared adult Vala was there. "Daniel? Where are we?" Vala looked around herself confused. Taking in the scenery she realized where they were.

"Whoa…" was all Daniel could say. He was amazed at the sudden growth. Now if only puberty actually did work like that. "Vala how are you feeling?" He asked her approaching slowly.

"Um fine, how are you. Daniel what are we doing here. I want to go home now!" Her face hid the pain behind the anger. She stomped her foot.

"Oh I'm good. We're here because you brought us here. What's the last thing you remember?" He poked her in the arm making sure she was whole. Vala swatted at him, and then poked him back.

"Um a blinding light that came from that stupid little box we were looking at. Can we just go home now please? I don't want to be here." She shoved her way past Daniel. Daniel reached out and grabbed her arm yanking her back.

"Not until you tell me what happened to this place." Daniel demanded, giving her a cold look. He knew she just wanted to leave the heartache behind, and push it to the back of her mind but he wouldn't let her do that not, now.

"No Daniel." She pulled back her arm but started telling him her story of tragic and woe. "I was 5 when my mother died, and then he married his secret lover Adria. She was nice at first; I like her until she started beating me, when I did something a tad bit off. She loved my elder sisters, and my little sister, but not me. I could never figure out why. I think it was because my father loved me the most out of all my other sisters." She stopped and took a breath.

"Quetesh, who ruled over this fair planet, came visiting that day looking for a new, fresh, young body. Adria 'accidentally' shoved me out in front of her. She chose me, and promised to be back in two days to take me. Adria couldn't have been happier. So Quetesh took me, and then Quetesh made me kill my father…and my soon-to-be-husband. I can still remember the look of fear, and pleading with in their eyes. But I had no control over what I was doing. She killed them, and then burned down the whole town leaving no one alive." Vala wiped at her face quickly. "Can we go home now?"

Daniel didn't respond but pulled her into a hug. "I'll never let any Goa'uld or Ori take you again, ever. You'll be safe with me now, as long as you promise to still argue with me." Vala chuckled slightly at his reasoning with her.

"Of course Daniel, that's the only way I could ever live with you." She locked arms with his, and they made a hasty retreat back to the stargate. Back at home; everyone was pleased to have adult Vala back, even though it was amusing to have seen Vala as a kid and teenager.

Two months after returning, on the notice board in the commissary there was a picture of Vala wearing the suit Daniel had forced her into. She ripped it off and stormed to Daniel. "YOU…have got to be kidding me. You have no fashion sense what so ever. This is ugly. If I ever have a child, you will not be dressing her."

"Who says it's a her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I found the test Vala."

"Oh well…" She was pulled into a group hug, even Teal'c was hugging her, well actually he was hugging the whole group.

A/N: BWAHAHA. I may just write another story. MAYBE. Depends on the reviews.


End file.
